Заводная Колыбельная
For other uses, see Clockwork Lullaby (disambiguation) "'Clockwork Lullaby "' փんまいの子փ был песня- заклинание используемая для обнаружения магической силы. Хотя она используется в качестве типа магии обнаружения, она может быть изменена и использована для различных целей. The Clockwork Lullabyぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄 was a spell song used to detect magical power. While used as a type of detection magic, it could be altered and utilized for a variety of purposes. Mechanics Принцип действия песня заклинаний позволила певцу pinpoint места, которые содержали большое количество магии власти над широкой областью, повторяя звук по всей области. Заклинатель также может различать типы обнаруженной магии, такие как демоны присутствующее. Мелодия песни была аранжирована в характерном узоре "Лу Ли Ла", исполненном в успокаивающей мелодии.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 мелодия также была описана как расслабляющая и исцеляющая для сердца Re_Birthday - 歌声だけが僕を癒す будучи довольно универсальным, заводная Колыбельная позволила пользователям переставить свои тексты и мелодии или добавить слова к песне, предположительно изменяя его эффекты. Re_Birthday - 僕らはそれらを歌へと変えよう ... 新しい言葉を付け足した The spell song allowed the singer to pinpoint locations that contained large amounts of magic power over a wide area by echoing the sound across the area. The caster could also differentiate between types of magic detected, such as demonic presences. The song's tune was arranged in a distinctive "Lu Li La" pattern sung in a soothing melody.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 The melody was also described as relaxing and healing for the heart.Re_Birthday - 歌声だけが僕を癒す Being quite versatile, the Clockwork Lullaby allowed for users to rearrange its lyrics and melody or add words to the song, presumably changing its effects.Re_Birthday - 僕らはそれらを歌へと変えよう ... 新しい言葉を付け足した Users Использовавшие *Unknown Singer *Elluka Clockworker *Michaela *Master of the Court Gallery Songs= ClockworkLullabyMGG.png|The awakened Clockworker's Doll singing the lullaby in Miniature Garden Girl Schermata 2013-04-09 a 2.36.12 PM.png|Hänsel and Gretel singing the lullaby in Heartbeat Clocktower HandbeatClocktower012.png|Riliane and Allen singing the lullaby during the chorus of Handbeat Clocktower |-| Books= 55371772201103231828261116663214511 012.jpg|Michaela singing the Clockwork Lullaby in The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green Trivia Мелочи концепция и происхождение * Часовой механизм-это механическое устройство, которое использует сложную серию передач для выполнения своей функции; в хрониках Эвиллиоса шестерни часто представляют судьбу и течение времени. * Колыбельная-это успокаивающая мелодия, обычно используемая для того, чтобы уложить ребенка спать, отражая успокаивающий характер заклинания. *A clockwork is a mechanical device that utilizes a complex series of gears to perform its function; in the Evillious Chronicles, gears often represent fate, destiny, and the passage of time. *A lullaby is a soothing melody, usually used for the purpose of putting a child to sleep, reflecting the calming nature of the spell. любопытно * Колыбельная в различных" Лу Ли Ла " музыкальный шаблон также звук, сделанный многими устройствами на основе Второго периода супер технологий Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 *Прямо перед его смертью, Аллен Авадония коротко слышал мелодию Заводной Колыбельной поется от неизвестного певца.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 * * В Full Moon Laboratory похожая песня на Заводную колыбельную с переставленными текстами поется предположительно той же певицей,что и игра слов и заводная Колыбельная. *The lullaby's distinct "Lu Li La" musical pattern is also the sound made by many devices based on the Second Period's super technology.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 *Right before his death, Allen Avadonia briefly heard the tune of the Clockwork Lullaby being sung from an unidentified singer.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 *In Full Moon Laboratory, a similar song to the Clockwork Lullaby with rearranged lyrics is sung by presumably the same singer of Wordplay and Clockwork Lullaby. Appearances References en:Clockwork Lullaby Категория:Магия Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Заводная Колыбельная Категория:Magic Категория:Original Sin Story Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:The Daughter of Evil Категория:Clockwork Lullaby Series